Of Luck and Choices
by chumee
Summary: When Tsuna became Hibari's unofficial coffee maker, he piques the interest of the DC leader. Hibari always gets what he wants, but how will this end for Tsuna? Being bitten to death? Or being bitten in a whole new level? 1827. Will be rated M...soon.
1. of boxers and coffee

**A/N:** Okay. First of all, I would like to say that this is not the fic I had in mind since the 1,827 word count in my Eleven fic.

The fic that has been bothering me was too complicated and I was too lazy to ever finish a chapter of that one. (It's a series, by the way..! ovo) But maybe if, by divine intervention, I get motivated, then yes, I will post it up and say that this story is the prologue of that one. ^_^

There's one thing I have to say, though. This could be a part of that fic, but it can also stand alone. Which works. For me anyway. XD

Oh and by the way, this is chapter one. This is not a oneshot fic. Yay. XD

* * *

**Warnings:** Before anything else, I would like to remind everyone that I try very hard to ignore time. It doesn't even try to ignore me. Which is very inconvenient, to say the least. My point is, this being a series, I will try my best to update as soon as I can (read as: as soon as I see that everything is perfect through OC-colored glasses) Really. I promise.

Hmm…I guess, aside from this being a boyXboy fic, and that it contains some nudity (yes, as in some exposed skin), I guess there's nothing else I have to warn you about. Ovo/

* * *

**Of Luck and Choices  
(chapter 1)  
**by chumee

From the start, Tsuna swears that somehow his bad luck was tied with Reborn. If the hitman didn't exist, then this wouldn't have happened.

Well, everything that needs blaming can be pointed at Reborn, right? Right.

It's got to be because he made Reborn angry. Well, not really angry, but you get the point. Still…

Has any infant ever hit someone in the head, with the force of a missile, simply because that someone changed the channel from a documentary about top rating guns to one about a bird hunting a fish? Normal people would say it was ridiculous.

And yet, for Tsuna, it all happened yesterday.

Today, Tsuna's alarm clock had been someone who flipped the bed over. Someone he had a good idea who. And although he was ungracefully dumped on the floor, his eyes automatically looked at the wall clock, only to arrive at the conclusion that he, as usual, is late.

It triggered his reaction to run to the bathroom, all the while screaming to the world that he was late. There was soapy water on the bathroom floor, yet no hot water. Cursing himself for not taking a bath the night before, he proceeded with dipping himself in the icy cold morning water. After experiencing frostbite, he went on with dressing up, then realizing that his school shirt had a missing button, but of course he was wise enough not to try fixing it. Needles were the absolute worst especially when you're in a hurry.

After that, he also realized his belt was missing and that meant a very dangerous situation. Not that anyone hadn't seen his boxers before, but that's not entirely the point.

Then, he found out that a certain someone had already eaten his breakfast, so he had no choice but to run to school without eating. Stomach grumbling, he decided to buy a little something at the nearby convenience store. Sadly enough, he realized he had forgotten his wallet.

Just as he was thinking about how unlucky he was today, a speeding delivery truck that looked highly suspicious almost made him flat-line. Or at least made him sweat like crazy with additional knee buckling and hand shaking. But of course, he still made his way to school. After all, the physical examinations were today and he probably wouldn't want to miss it lest he wanted to taste Hibari's steel against his fragile ribs.

But of course, let's not forget that our dear little protagonist is late. And since he was late, and most probably the physical examinations were done, it would mean facing the Discipline Committee to have detention. It meant seeing Hibari Kyouya, leader of the said group and the only one with a decent hairstyle, and his goons, who had the most ridiculously shaped ones. It was hard not to laugh. But the promise of a beating, when even just a grin shows on one's face, would keep anyone in control.

Talk about having a bad day.

Right now, he was in front of the Discipline Committee Room. There were no oddly shaped hairstyle holders outside and it was eerily quiet. He tried pressing his ear against the door, trying to listen to even the faintest sounds to no avail. Nothing could be heard, not footsteps, not even light conversation.

'This scene looks exactly like a horror movie's.' was what Tsuna thought, which was true in a sense. The intense, evil, grudge-like aura surrounding the room made it seem like so. The only parts missing were the blinking lights and the bloody hand appearing on the door.

'They're not here.' Tsuna prayed. But as soon as he turned to walk away, he heard a quiet, but distinctly dangerous voice. It said, quite impatiently yet still managing to sound bored,

"I'm waiting."

Tsuna's expression looked like that of a mouse which was caught by a cat, a really scary one with metal claws and fangs that could 'bite him to death'. He slowly faced the door, the color of his face draining. It wasn't as if no one was there. Of course, someone had to be there. After all, the Discipline Committee has a reputation to keep. A very scary one.

And it also wasn't as if Hibari would allow his 'Discipline Committee members' to slack off. The only thing Tsuna could think of is that they had been waiting. It was a trap. An ambush. Sort of.

He believed with all of his heart that the moment he opens the DC room, he would be greeted by goons holding baseball bats and chainsaws, if not muscled men in executioner's hoods and axes. He truly, _truly_ believed that Hibari would be in the center, smiling brightly as he introduces Tsuna to the iron maiden. He gulped and took his supposedly last breath, eyes instinctively closing before opening the DC room door.

"What are you doing with your eyes closed?" came Hibari's voice. He sounded pissed.

Tsuna opened an eye and gaped. No goons, no muscled men, no weapons and no iron maiden. It was only Hibari, seated in what he supposed as the leader's chair, leaning back with arms crossed and not even hint of a smile on his face.

"A-ah…" Tsuna thought of something nice to say without looking like a dumbstruck goldfish. "Nice morning isn't it?" He laughed awkwardly.

Hibari didn't look impressed. "Enough to sleep in?"

Tsuna could only turn red in embarrassment.

"Coffee." Hibari suddenly said, glancing at the left side of the room where the water heater was. "Two teaspoons of sugar. One spoon of powdered milk."

Tsuna immediately obeyed, feeling his arms automatically make coffee. At least, it was good he learned from his mom how to make one. His dad being the coffee drunkard, learning how to make coffee would save the world from too much Starbucks paper cups. And that would have meant a lot trees. Which would have meant deforestation, and then ultimately, global warming. So Tsuna learning how to make coffee actually saves the world, and probably himself right now too. Tsuna wondered if this was all Hibari wanted him do, figuring out that he usually makes someone make his coffee.

But fixing some beverage as detention for missing the physical examinations? Laughable. And if he weren't such a coward, Tsuna would've asked Hibari if there was anything else he could do for detention than play maid. But that wouldn't have been good. Who knows, he might just be asking for his own beating. And now, as Tsuna looks down at his concoction, it suddenly looked a little eerie. 'What's with the coffee?' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna could have opted to not go to the Discipline Committee. If he did, he wouldn't have to be stuck in such a horror-like situation with the worst possible person. But not going would have been futile or maybe even worse. After all, Hibari knew who is and who isn't late. And if that person had the guts not to turn himself in, well, let's just say that death is always waiting with open arms.

He sighed at his helplessness as he turned to set the mug in front of Hibari. Hibari looked up.

"Umm…" Tsuna began, his eyes looking away. "Two teaspoons of sugar and one spoon of powdered milk?"

"…"

"…?;;;"

"…"

Tsuna faked a cough which sounded very much like a choke.

Hibari reached for the mug, eyes still locked on the little rabbit in front of him.

"…Sawada, are you seducing me?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as they traveled back to look at Hibari's face, his cheeks starting to feeling hot. "W-w-wuh-what are you saying?" he stuttered.

There was a look on Hibari's face that Tsuna couldn't immediately place. The dark-haired boy pointed at Tsuna's shirt. The one that's missing a button. Tsuna glanced down and realized another button was ripped off somehow. Then, he vaguely remembered the sound of something ripping when he was almost hit by the delivery truck from this morning, but sadly he didn't realize it was a button from his own uniform. Of course, Tsuna felt a little cold around his stomach area, but he shoved it off as an empty stomach. He never really thought that wind was… that he was walking around with his belly button exposed the whole time. And now his belly region was like the holy grail to a very devote follower, namely Hibari.

His hands immediately covered the skin that was exposed and instinctively took a step back. "T-that's..! What're you--?! It's not what you--! I-I'm a guy too, you know! Who wants to seduce you anyway?!"

Tsuna winced. The last part sounded wrong. Here he was, with the ripped off buttons. And then he asks who wants to seduce Hibari, who just asked him to make a cup of coffee as his detention. Brilliant.

"Hmm…" was all Hibari said in response to his outburst, amusement glinting on his usually cold eyes.

"A-anyway…" Tsuna continued, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, once again looking away from Hibari. "If there isn't anything else, I'll be going now…" he finished lamely.

He heard Hibari take a sip and couldn't help but look at his face again. Hibari looked just the slightest bit pleased. Weird. And most suspiciously dangerous.

"Make me coffee again tomorrow." He said quite firmly, basking it off as a command, not a request. Does he dare say no?

Tsuna stared at Hibari. Hibari stared right back, still looking pleased. "You might be good for something after all." He said, voice sounding pleasant. Tsuna blushed and tried to look unaffected. It sounded harsh, but coming from Hibari, it had to be a compliment.

"Umm…Thanks." He manage to say, although quietly. He turned and walked towards the exit. He was about to close the door, all the while looking down to avoid seeing Hibari's expression. Then he heard it.

"Sky blue." Hibari said quietly, mostly to himself, his tone amused.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up, his face looking really confused. Nothing in the room was sky blue, and the sky outside was turning gray. Perhaps Hibari wanted food coloring on his coffee? Or maybe he heard wrong. Some Sky flakes or biscuits, perhaps, to accompany his hot drink?

Hibari leaned back and looked like he was about to watch a movie.

"Your boxers are sky blue." He rephrased.

The only reply Hibari got was the sound of the DC room door slamming, Tsuna's hurried footsteps on the corridor, and a yell that sounded like, "YARGHHH!!" from far away.

Hibari sipped the coffee again and laughed.

* * *

**Notes:**

*physical examinations – You know, those measurement thingies Japanese students have on the first weeks of classes. (at least, from what I've gathered. o_o)  
*SkyFlakes – is a brand of soda crackers. Soda crackers go well with coffee. Or do they? Maybe when you're really hungry? Try it sometime..! XD;;

* * *

**Credits:**

~**miyaken23** - I hope you did well on your sci paper. Sorry for bothering you every so often. XP Thank you for beta-ing this chapter~XD Tsuna's dad being a 'coffee drunkard' is one of your most brilliant ideas. XD If I could, I would've stolen and given Hibird to you as thanks. (But I can't, with Hibari watching. lolXD) Another thing, miyaken. I do not have a fetish on Tsuna's boxers. (Well, maybe. But I don't see anything wrong with that. o_o Does anyone?)

...Review? ovo/


	2. of visits and funerals

**A/N: **This chapter used to have 2k plus words. But in order to avoid the much hated cliffhanger, the second part of this chapter became chapter three. ^_^ (Well, I hate cliffhangers too, you know) Plus, chapters with 2.5k plus word count begin to scare me. XD

The second sentence in the paragraph above means chapter three is half-way done. Yay. XD

* * *

**Warnings:** I get OC with deciding the chapter titles too. So you'd have to forgive me if I don't update right away because I'm undecided with the chapter title. XDD

Things that are contained in this story that everyone shouldn't do: Copy homework, use mood swings as an excuse not to do school related responsibilities, and bet whether someone lives or dies. O_o (I don't think thinking about kissing someone like Hibari is a sin, though. Ovo If what I said is untrue, or if someone objects, tell me, okay~XD)

Also, this chapter is a bit boring in comparison to chapter three, which is more…ah…interesting. /gg

* * *

**Of Luck and Choices  
(chapter 2)  
**by chumee

There were four things Tsuna was sure of.

One, he was late.

Two, it wasn't his fault.

Three, if he had went straight to the gym and faced Hibari later, he would have made it for the physical examinations.

And four, he had the worst possible luck allowable for any human being.

So much for the great Vongola the tenth who arrived on the classroom to find it empty. Quite annoyingly too, the words 'physical' and 'examination' were written on the blackboard, mocking him.

* * *

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto who had just taken a seat beside him. It seemed like the physical examinations ended forty minutes after he arrived on the classroom.

Why didn't he catch up with the physical exams, you ask? Well, illogically, he acquired the mood swing syndrome after he saw the words written on the blackboard awhile ago. For him, there wasn't any point in catching up. He was late. He already met with the feared DC leader. And anyway, he could instantly tell the nurse his measurements and weight at any given time. It wasn't like he was experiencing growth spurt every week, was he?

Studying Yamamoto's face, it looked like he was worried, and for a good reason too. One might say Yamamoto looking worried is a rare occurrence. And Tsuna thinks he knows the exact reason why. The primary factor would be everyone's knowledge that it's the DC room for you, once you're late. The secondary and less important factor is that Tsuna knows he looks exactly like a starved prisoner of war that (was harassed and) has mood swings.

He laughed weakly and told him he might be sick to avoid the questions he could plainly read on the boy's eyes.

The rest of the class didn't seem to notice him as they entered the room in high spirits. He studied his classmates' faces. They all look normal. And why not? It was just another physical examination. Kyoko-chan even looks really cute today. Although Tsuna couldn't get exactly why he couldn't appreciate her cuteness.

He tried to think, but his brain only processed the last face he wanted to see today. And the face had an unusual expression of amusement. With the lips slightly curving upwards, and the eyes like those of a predator regarding its prey. And even though Tsuna knew that the owner of that face was undisputedly dangerous, still, he wondered, could those lips do anything else besides frowning? It could smile once in a blue moon, maybe, or touch his lips for a little ki—

"C-crap;;;" Tsuna said and groaned. What was he thinking? Was the last word, 'kiss'? Holy mushroom…Was he just thinking of sharing a kiss with Hibari? Hmm…it wouldn't be so bad, would it? Because— Wait, did he just think that kissing Hibari wouldn't be so bad?! Just being in the same room with Hibari is bad enough!

Tsuna clutched his head. Arguing with himself is a bad enough sign. Thinking of kissing Hibari is much worse. He knew it. He was definitely going crazy.

Yamamoto cast another worried look. This time, Tsuna only looked away and straightened up just as Gokudera entered the room. He looked sick, with cold sweat breaking on his forehead and his hands holding his stomach. Tsuna watched as Gokudera tried to walk upright to greet him 'good morning'.

Tsuna tried to smile but the smile his lips had formed looked like some sort of a grimace. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, looking concerned as well. Tsuna noticed this exchange and only looked ahead. Their concerned faces were worse than them talking to him about it.

Focusing his attention on other things, he realized something he should've realized as soon as Gokudera entered the room. As far as he knew, Gokudera got sick for only one reason. Meaning Bianchi was playing nurse in the physical examinations. Tsuna frowned. That would also mean Bianchi would only be there if Reborn is there. And so it proved his theory. Reborn was hell-bent on NOT having him there. But was switching channels that much of a mortal sin?

Tsuna made a face and sulked.

* * *

Why was math time the same time as nap time, again?

It was good Gokudera made him copy his assignment before the said subject. Gokudera also managed to teach him a bit about it. But getting zero on his assignments, quizzes, and even exams wasn't exactly the problem. It was their teacher's 'powers'. Once the teacher said a word, it was as sure as drinking a potent sleeping draught on large quantities.

It wasn't only him who has this opinion. Everyone was doing their best to look awake and stay awake. He glanced at Gokudera who was snoring. Well, he was the only one who can sleep through this class without being embarrassed when the teacher called him, anyway.

Life is just so unfair.

"Sawada!"

Tsuna almost fell out of his chair in surprise. As did all of his classmates. The teacher looked pissed. But also worried. He gestured to the figure on the door. Everyone's eyes followed.

Leaning against the doorframe was the DC leader himself. Tsuna squeaked and both Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to look at him. It was obvious, now. Well, not really obvious, since they didn't know about the harassment part, but still.

"Sawada." The teacher repeated, this time, his voice in the normal volume. "Hibari-kun wants to talk to you."

"In the Discipline Committee room." Hibari added.

This time, not only Gokudera and Yamamoto, but all of his classmates looked at him openly. As he stood up shakily, the whispers started.

"What did he do?"

"Dunno. Maybe he's late."

"Well, hope we can see him alive again."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. Ten thousand yen."

"Bring it on!"

'These guys…' Tsuna thought, sighing. 'Betting whether I live or die…'

"Tsuna-kun."

He looked reluctantly at the voice's direction. It was Kyoko-chan. And seeing her looked worried made him want to cry. Instead, he tried to smile, but again, it looked awkward and forced. He tuned out the whispers and passed the teacher who looked like he wanted to pat Tsuna's back.

'Now it's my funeral?' Tsuna thought, wincing at the word funeral. But it did felt like it. The atmosphere in the room changed. And people were suddenly wide awake. Mourning, maybe. Why, the only thing that will make the mourning more effective is if their uniform would change to black. And speaking of black uniforms, his executioner's uniform is in this color.

"Thank you, teacher." said his executioner, when Tsuna was at the door, waiting to be taken to the guilloti— DC room. Hibari started to walk away. And Tsuna turned to follow, careful to keep his eyes on the floor, afraid that Hibari might mistake the look on his face as a look of defiance. But Hibari doesn't seem to mind him. For the time being, anyway.

"By the way," Hibari said suddenly and stopped walking. He turned back. And so did Tsuna who had a bit of courage to look at Hibari's face. Hibari looked a little smug. Tsuna only saw this facial expression today. And it was incredibly overwhelming when seeing it up close. Maybe he should jot down these expressions? Lessee…Amusement, smugness…

"The answer for that problem is wrong."

Tsuna looked up, looking a little lost. Then he remembered what was happening, and looked at the blackboard where the problem Hibari was talking about was written. It was their assignment, actually. And their teacher's answer, he noticed only now, really is incorrect. (Well, he doesn't exactly know how to solve it, but he had copied from Gokudera. And Gokudera's answer is always right, so the teacher must be wrong.)

And as if he only said he was going to take a bathroom break, Hibari turned to walk away again, without saying another word. Tsuna followed quietly, thinking what caused Hibari to go to their classroom. Does Hibari even go to classrooms to fetch students who broke the rules? Usually, it was his henchmen who do these kinds of things.

He looked at Hibari's back, for he is leading the way. From this angle, he still looked intimidating, with the billowing black uniform, but also very…lonely.

'Lonely..?' Tsuna thought. 'I must be hungry enough to think about Hibari-san associated to that word.' But still, the thought nagged him. So he looked down, not wanting Hibari to see the face he made that might spell concern.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was written while my six-year-old cousin is sitting beside me. I don't think her vocabulary's that large, anyway, so I think my secret is still safe. XD I also made her watch cartoons while I write the kiss thing. But the cartoon she watched seemed a bit more…um, intimate? than if she were to read and understand this whole chapter. XD

* * *

**Credits:**

**~miyaken23** – who always help me with my fics and is very patient in answering my KHR related questions. B-b-but…I can't steal Leon for you. O_o Reborn's got missiles and stuff. XD;; But I think you know what gift you'll be receiving from me this Christmas, anyway. XD

...Review? ovo/


	3. of thoughts, and more thoughts

**A/N:** 'Finally.' You might say. XD Ah, it's what I told myself, too. But I did post an 8027 fic (Who is Your First Kiss?) three days ago…Is that forgivable?o_o Ah, on other news, I changed the summary (with miyaken's help ovo)~ Is it more appropriate?XD I hope so. XD

* * *

**Dedication: **I don't think I'll be able to update any fic or post a new one until after Christmas, so…this might end up being my Christmas present for myself. XD;; So, merry Christmas to me! (chumee?XD) Merry Christmas to everyone, too! Hope this is a suitable enough gift for 1827 fans…although it isn't Christmas themed or something.

* * *

**Requests:** For the benefit of everyone reading, and to answer shizuke's review in 'Who is Your First Kiss': yes, everyone can request fics from me. The instructions, limitations and other stuff are in my profile page. ^_^

* * *

**Of Luck and Choices  
(chapter three)**  
by chumee

"You didn't go to gym right after you left the Discipline Committee room." Hibari said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Tsuna replied, looking at the floor like it was going to collapse. He only wished it will do so soon. Hibari was sitting on his usual spot, his henchmen scattered around the room. Tsuna couldn't see any way to escape without breaking a lot of bones and losing a lot of blood.

"Why?"

'Why not?' Tsuna wanted to say. But he didn't. Instead, he said, "I thought the Physical Examinations were already over."

"You thought." Hibari repeated. "'Assumed' might be the right word here." He paused. "Assumptions kill a lot of people."

Silence.

Some more silence.

Was Hibari waiting for an answer?

But what could Tsuna do aside from agreeing?

"Yes, it does." He replied, his voice surprisingly calm.

He heard snickers around the room. 'Well, at least they were amused.' Tsuna thought bitterly. 'A lot of people seemed to be amused when it comes to ending my life.'

"That's…interesting." He heard Hibari say.

He looked up to see Hibari hide a smile from him. It was unreal. Hibari. Smiling. Really..? Tsuna started to stare.

And as he continued to do so, he expected the horizontal line in Hibari's lips turned downward. But it twitched. Like he was about to smile. Or laugh.

What the hell? Hibari also thinks of him as an entertainment?

Then Hibari made a gesture that his henchmen understood and Tsuna did, the moment the men went out of the room, murmuring something about injuries and either fists or tonfas.

Cold sweat broke over his forehead. Maybe he only got away with making coffee this morning, but now, it certainly looked like his death was imminent. And Hibari looks really calm. Well at least, he wasn't narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth and taking out his tonfas and—

"I've checked your records." Hibari said, standing up and walking over to take a folder that was placed in a shelf on one side of the room, undoubtedly placed there by the nurse, or one of his men to avoid crowding him.

"Eh?" was the first word that escaped Tsuna's lips. The next words that followed were said with a panicked tone and more volume. "EHHH??! Y-you did?! W-wha..? T-that's—! Isn't that—?! Ugh. Ugh! UGH!"

"Hmm…" Hibari said while reading the information with a trying-to-be-straight face. "Well, it's not that impressive."

Tsuna gawked. 'The hell it's not!' he thought, blush coloring his cheeks. 'So why do you keep reading it?!'

"Anyway," Hibari said, closing the folder and putting it on his table. "Just to make sure…" Hibari took a step forward and put one hand on his pocket. The motion made Tsuna stand up and take an instinctive step backwards.

He assured himself that he was quite safe since he knew there were no foldable or extendable tonfas in existence, right? A-and…Hibari wouldn't switch weapons to a nunchaku, right?

Yeah, right.

Thankfully, what Hibari got from his pocket didn't resemble a tonfa or a nunchaku. Still, doesn't that little circular thing look highly suspic—

At this point, Hibari chose to unravel the mystery item.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Tsuna yelled quite scandalously. Apparently, the thing in Hibari's pocket was more frightening than tonfas, nunchakus, or even a miniature heat-seeking missile. He could only yell, though. It felt like his legs were glued on the floor.

"T-tuh…T-t-t-tuh…" Tsuna stuttered, pointing at the object shakily.

"You are certainly overreacting." Hibari said, though a hint of a grin lingers on his lips. "It's just a tape measure." He took a step towards the frightened boy, not a hint of mercy on his face.

"I-I know what the hell that is..!" Tsuna said, and took a step back. He thanked his legs for obeying him this time and took several steps backward, eyes never leaving Hibari's hands where the dreaded tape-measure is.

Why had he jumped to conclusions awhile ago? Didn't Hibari say, 'just to make sure'? Then that must mean he'll measure Tsuna himself, right? Well, better him than those disgusting goons with weird hairdos. No, wait! What the heck is he thinking? Anybody measuring him aside from a nurse, his mom or a tailor is absolutely objectionable! And Hibari is—

Tsuna felt solid wall behind him.

"E-e-eeehh??" he asked the wall. 'Why do you have to show up now?' he thought, scolding the stationary object. 'Just open up for a sec!' he pleaded. 'I need to escape!'

He didn't realize that Hibari was only a meter away from him until the DC leader spoke. "Don't be so difficult. I will just measure you." He said, slightly frowning and looking pissed with every passing second.

"Hiiii!!" Tsuna squeaked in an undignified manner and dug his back against the wall.

Hibari took a step forward.

"D-d-d-don't;;;" Tsuna said, his arms making a defensive stance across his face and torso, his eyes closing instinctively.

He waited for Hibari's fist to collide with his head or stomach. Or the feel of the choking pressure a tape measure would do around his neck. Or anything violent that would happen to him, any time now, for being so Tsuna.

Instead, he heard a chuckle. And it was impossible for it to come from himself. Besides, who was in such a good mood enough to chuckle? Hibari doesn't chuckle. He muwahahahaha-ed.

'How annoying.' Tsuna decided. 'Even a ghost is amused with events that will happen before I get brutally murdered.' He thought, believing the sound came from a ghost.

"Very well." Hibari suddenly said. Tsuna heard him back away. He opened his eyes to see Hibari walking towards his chair.

Tsuna looked as shocked like he was told that he was pregnant with Hibari's baby. "W-why—?"

"There's no use measuring someone so stubborn." He said plainly. "Besides, I'd get the measurements wrong if you move too much."

"B-but…You…I mean, my measurements..?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, afraid that Hibari might think he'd want to get measured after being so pig-headed.

"Do you want me to measure you?" Hibari asked quietly. Tsuna didn't fail to notice the hint of sadness on Hibari's voice.

Honestly? Well, it certainly felt like Hibari was guilt-tripping him. That is, if Hibari was capable of doing such a thing. "W-well, no but—"

"Then keep quiet and make me some coffee." Hibari commanded in his usual voice, without a trace of the sadness he heard awhile ago. The tone might be Tsuna's imagination, anyway. So much for trying to explain himself. But it isn't that he'd willingly get harassed (again), right?

Hibari then got a stack of papers from one of the drawers and placed it on the right side of the table. He began reading the paper on top, without paying any more attention on Tsuna.

But as the seconds went by, the silence became more unbearable and awkward. Well, at least for Tsuna, who still has his back against the wall.

"Hibari-san?" he tried.

"Hm." Hibari replied, not looking up from the document he was reading.

"Are you…" Tsuna began, and gulped. "Are you mad?"

Hibari kept on reading the document. "Normally, I would bite you to death. But I wouldn't want blood in my coffee, would I?"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Ah…Okay."

"Okay..?"

"I-I mean, 'okay, I'll make you coffee!'" Tsuna said quickly, and laughed quite awkwardly. Then he went to the side of the room where the water heater was placed.

After some time, while Tsuna was waiting for the water to get hot, he began to listen to the turning of a page and the sound of a pen writing something. Of course, it didn't sound like Hibari was mad. This might even be a typical day where he signs documents regarding upgrades on the school equipment. Or something.

'Two teaspoons of sugar, one spoon of powdered milk.' Tsuna repeated the addition to Hibari's coffee in his head. And before Tsuna knew it, his thoughts were getting out of his usual 'thought-range'.

'Hibari isn't really angry, is he? Well, he confirmed he wasn't, sort of. But he really is angry. It doesn't take a genius to know that. Or maybe I'm just assuming. Hibari isn't the type to— But who am I to say this, really? I don't really know him. All I know is that he loves the school like crazy, that he has a pet bird and that he always says 'bite this or that to death'.'

Tsuna stopped stirring and walked to place the mug on Hibari's left side. And while he waited for Hibari to drink, or look up, or to ask him to get some biscuits, he noticed Hibari's hands. Well, he doesn't imagine them doing something pervy (yet,) but was honestly interested on how something can look so delicate but can be so dangerous. The hands that held tonfas are the same ones that held the black pen he was using, and now the mug…

The mug?

Tsuna's gaze went from Hibari's hands to his face. Hibari was looking at him with a smug look. A corner of his lips was turned upwards. The current expression on Hibari's face made Tsuna's cheeks turn red and made Tsuna want to punch Hibari. Or kiss him. Ha! That'll take care of that stupid look—

Tsuna's own thoughts made his cheeks redder. He recognized that thought as the same one from this morning. Why the hell was he thinking about kissing a boy?! Why the hell Hibari?! Why not, say, Kyoko-chan? What's up with this messed up hormonal thingies! Damn Biology! It was something he didn't understand, didn't need to understand and wasn't forced to understand. Vongola bosses weren't given exams! They were given weapons, firing ranges and sparring partners, dammit!

"See anything you like..?" Hibari asked, the smug look seemingly pasted on his face. This inquiry brought Tsuna's thoughts back to the DC room.

"A-a-a-a-as if!" Tsuna stuttered, taking an instinctive step backwards.

"Hmm…" Hibari sipped the drink and allowed a little smile to show on his lips. This time he looked mischievous. Maybe Tsuna should run for it?

"Make me coffee again tomorrow." was Hibari's command, before waving Tsuna away.

Tsuna needn't say 'yes', or 'okay'. The way Hibari does it, it was always a command, not a request. He sighed.

"Ah. By the way, Sawada."

Tsuna paused from opening the DC room door. Hibari seems to say something when Tsuna was at the door. This time, Tsuna checked himself before he turned to look at Hibari. He seemed okay. No open buttons (Gokudera offered to repair it for him) and his boxers weren't showing (Gokudera managed to get a rope for a belt for him).

He thanked the gods for Gokudera. Maybe he could really make Gokudera his right hand man for this. Then he turned to face Hibari with a poker face.

He was greeted with the same kind of face. "You did not offend me."

That took Tsuna by surprise. His eyes widened a bit. "Why?" he asked.

"Why am I not offended?" Hibari rephrased Tsuna's question. Tsuna nodded.

"Because I'm not." Hibari said plainly. 'That's not even a decent answer!' Tsuna thought. And before Tsuna can think of any more things, Hibari asked a question of his own. "Does it bother you?"

And as usual, our protagonist answers immediately, honestly. "Well, yes…Only a bit though! Because—"

"If you don't want to get measured, then why should I measure you?"

'Well, that's reasonable.' Tsuna thought, agreeing with Hibari. 'And it's better that way. I won't get harassed if I don't want to.' At the last thought, Tsuna almost kicked himself, if that was possible.

'That's not even harassment! That's voluntary rape! If there was such a thing, anyway…' Tsuna yelled in his thoughts, to keep other pervy thoughts about Hibari away, if his brain managed to create some.

And while Tsuna was silently arguing with himself, the poker face Hibari had cracked a bit around the lip area. Again, that maddening mischievous face!

'He's up to something. He's up to something.' Tsuna repeated over in his head. But, relieved that Hibari was at least emphasizing that he wasn't angry made him a little bit more respectful, enough to make him listen to what Hibari has to say, even if that kind of face is really getting creepy.

"If there's nothing else…" Hibari began.

Tsuna took this as a signal for him to go. "W-well then, excuse me..!" Tsuna said hurriedly, and in a flash, he was gone already.

And as soon as Hibari was sure Tsuna wasn't on the same floor as the DC room, he sipped the coffee Tsuna had prepared and frowned.

It seemed like he would take more than what he could normally take to tame a Sawada Tsunayoshi without biting him to death in frustration.

As they say, when a predator is in love with the prey…

Hibari sighed. It wasn't as if he was 'in love' with that herbivore. It was more like, he found an interesting toy, cruel as it may seem.

And what else could be more frustrating than a toy running away from you?

…Not being able to bite the toy to death?

Hibari cursed under his breath and glared at the mug.

Yes, it wasn't as if he was in love with Tsuna. He wasn't. Still, the thought he was having since Tsuna tried to get away nagged him.

'I'll make you realize you'd only want me and nobody else.'

* * *

**A/N:** Tsuna is so conservative, it's driving me crazy. O_o Not in a perverted way crazy. But out-of-my-mind crazy. O_o Just thought I'd make that clear. *cough* Anyway…

Hibari isn't exactly helping to keep me sane, either. Not only does everything about him makes my heart do death-defying stunts, his speech pattern is very…mysterious. The type of mysterious that would make your scientific calculator go 'syntax error' or something.

As miyaken suggested, I tried reading some 1827 fics. But, I don't think research helped. In fact, research made me even more confused. But see, I'm trying my best here…ToT I hope I didn't make Hibari too OoC. I did make him talk a bit more for…a reason. XD You'll see on future chapters, so don't worry! Ovo

…Review? ovo/


	4. of demons and measuring

**A/N:** Hmm…What a lonely Christmas. XD But then again, my dad bought me a Suzuki-san Jr., (you know, from Junjou Romantica?) and the Cinnamonroll bag thingies that you get for free when you buy a McDonald's happy meal…Owo (reminder: chumee is a currently a college studentXD) The pineapple was the first thing I bullied him into buying…because of MukuroX3 But I'll stop saying random things nowXD;;

Ah, but really. It's a stressful time of the year, even if there are no classes. XD

* * *

**On Updates:** For those who are waiting for the bonus chapter of 'Who is Your First Kiss', please give me more time. I don't have enough safe moments to write the fic. You know, with prying, homophobe parents always trying to see what I'm up to. For God's sake, please mind your own business, already;;; But anyway, the plot is already figured out. I just have to type it down. Ovo (as soon as there's a safe moment, that is)

* * *

**Of Luck and Choices**  
**(chapter four)**  
by chumee

Tsuna wondered why he ended up like this, again.

He wondered if all the sufferings he went through this week was enough to atone for all his past lives' sins. Maybe he even paid for his own sins (past and future) already. Heck, he might have even paid for his future self's sins already. But of course, this is just Tsuna's exaggeration.

He also wonders why he just doesn't see how this set-up is okay with him and why he's enduring all of this. And indeed, he should be wondering.

Because, when Hibari saw his boxers, that's okay.

When Hibari demands for coffee for himself as well as for all of his goons, that's okay, too.

When Hibari makes him help sort out the various papers ranging from application forms (for goons) to school equipment upgrade forms, and even some love letters addressed to Hibari himself, that's okay. No, really. Just not the uh, love letter part.

And damn, if Hibari wants him to clean the toilets, or wipe the windows, or mop the entire gym five times, that's…well, not really okay, but if it makes him see a trace of even the smallest smiles on Hibari's lips, then that's probably okay…maybe.

But one thing that isn't okay for Tsuna is his thoughts that are getting out of hand. See the thought pattern above? Yeah.

The other thing is the topic Hibari just had to raise one fine afternoon.

* * *

It came up when Tsuna was sweeping the floor. Yes, he's been promoted to a maid, now.

Fortunately…or unfortunately, he didn't have to wear an apron because Hibari had been strict about wearing the school's complete uniform only. No apron, no maid's headband, no maid's dress, no net stockings, no—wait, that's a female maid's uniform, isn't it? But anyway, just the regular school uniform.

Before Hibari spoke, it had been eerily quiet. Sure, Tsuna hears the sound of the broom against the floor of the DC room, but it kinda felt like…sweeping the grounds of a satanic temple. Okay, not really. But with Hibari seldom times looking up to check if Tsuna's slacking off, it's got to feel that way. 'He's acting like a demon guardian that's waiting to pounce and bite me to death,' as Tsuna put it.

Before the topic came up, Tsuna had been thinking about deforestation. And dust bunnies. Tsuna was beginning to think about coconuts when suddenly, the demon, namely Hibari, spoke, in his quiet, almost bored voice.

"Whatever shall we do for your physical examinations?" he asked, and turned a page of the English novel he's been reading.

Tsuna looked up, forgetting deforestation, dust bunnies and coconuts altogether. 'Eh? Is Hibari-san practicing for an audition? Is that one of the lines to be said? But…physical examination? How come—'

Then he saw the cover of the book Hibari was reading. It looks like an extremely gory murder mystery novel. But that's to be expected, anyway.

…And there's no way in hell a line like that is written in a murder mystery novel! Except if he's the murdered person and Hibari is the killer. Yes, most likely…What is he thinking at a time like this?;; He'll get killed easily if he keeps this up. He should listen closely for hints that will tell him if Hibari is in the mood to kill him or not, right?

"No student should use being late as an excuse to skip it." Hibari looked up for a second, just to make eye contact, making sure that Tsuna would see that he isn't in the mood for jokes. Not that Tsuna would have courage to joke at a time like this. And no, it doesn't look like Hibari's going to kill him soon. The thought should have somehow eased Tsuna, but he didn't, as if there's still something unsaid, something else to fear than death.

"Ah…umm…" Tsuna thought of a way out. Lessee, lessee…Physical examinations…

"Eh…ah…I have to go to the nurse's office, now?" he tried. Well, of course Hibari will allow hi—

"Don't bother." Hibari turned a page. "I'll do it for you." And then Hibari looked at Tsuna, the beginnings of a demonic smile forming on his lips. "Or would you refuse again?"

"…;;;" Tsuna froze. 'Crapcrapcrapcrap!' said his mind.

Hibari closed the book, set it aside, and smiled, looking like a pleased demon about to be served his dinner. And his dinner seems to be tuna. "I thought so."

'I'm really in trouble!' Tsuna informed himself, and tried to get away, as discreetly as possible. "But I thought you…"

Hibari leaned forward a bit, interested at what Tsuna thought he did. "I…?"

"I thought you umm…forged it for me or something…" Okay, so that wasn't what he thought. But still, wasn't it—

"Forge?" Hibari repeated, as if he cannot understand the meaning of the word. "And why would I do such a thing?" he asked, looking slightly offended. "Forging is a crime."

'Like you don't commit crimes like sexual harassment;;;' Tsuna thought, sweatdropping.

"In any case," Hibari continued, and leaned back. "Is going to the nurse's office that bothersome? I'm going to have it relocated, then?" he suggested, sarcastically sincere.

"Uh…let's just say I'm not 'No-good Tsuna' for nothing." Tsuna said, scratched his nape and laughed forcefully. It sounded creepy, even to his own ears. But Hibari didn't even flinch.

"Alright then, 'No-good Tsuna.'" Hibari said in a suspiciously pleasant voice, playing along. "Your measurements are due tomorrow. The nurse took a day off, and I believe Dr. Shamal has no interest in treating or even measuring men."

Hibari stated the facts so plainly that Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Now," Hibari continued, using a voice that demanded obedience. "What will you do?"

Tsuna stared. 'What the hell?! It's not as if I've been provided with other choices!' he screamed in his mind.

Hibari stared back with an unrelenting gaze. Well, he did say he would have to make Tsuna realized he'd only want him, but this method is very…unconventional.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. Of course he could make anybody measure him for the sake of measuring him. Even a takoyaki vendor would do. But the documents needed to be signed by a person with authority. Plus, the document is due tomorrow. And the only person who has the authority to sign the documents other than the nurse, Dr. Shamal, or the teachers…is Hibari.

But why the hell did Hibari just informed Tsuna now, when tomorrow's the deadline? And it's nearly 5pm, too!

Hibari sighed quietly and stood up to fix his table. He doesn't plan on leaving, but he just had to make the herbivore decide fast. After all, he isn't the most patient man in the world, and time isn't under his control. "If you are done sweeping the floor, you could—"

"M-measure me…" came the timid request.

Hibari looked up from putting the book inside one of the drawers. "Excuse me?"

Tsuna looked up shyly, looking like he was ready to cry anytime. 'Like a newly-wed bride asking her husband to have sex with her.' Hibari thought, amused, and slightly aroused.

"…Please? Measure me…" Tsuna said, and looked down again. He gripped the broom tighter, relaxed, set the broom aside, and let his arms fall limply on his sides. Nervous. He was nervous. And who wouldn't be?

Tsuna was starting to think that it was scarier to be touched by Hibari gently than being beaten up by him.

"Very well." Hibari grinned despite himself. It was good that Tsuna was looking down. Otherwise, he would've seen the look on Hibari's face, get scared, and run away again. Then Hibari moved towards Tsuna and took out his tape measure. When he touched Tsuna's upper arm, the boy shivered, but refused to look up to acknowledge his presence.

Hibari didn't mind not being looked at. After all, having Tsuna ask him such an embarrassing thing, well, he can't really complain and say that that isn't improvement.

"Stand still." Hibari commanded and held Tsuna's shoulder firmly, to emphasize his point.

* * *

'Maybe I'm just overreacting.' Tsuna thought, as Hibari continued to measure him.

Hibari didn't touch anything he didn't need to, didn't speak or comment, and just silently wrote down the data on a form.

'Perhaps I'm just imagining too many things.' Tsuna thought and scolded himself. 'Hibari-san isn't even interested in me that way.' The thought made his heart beat painfully. 'That…sounds kinda sad…'

Sad..?

Ugh, again, the thoughts! Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as if that could block the thoughts that he wasn't supposed to be thinking. It sounded like he was in love with Hibari, the predator. 'That's wrong.' Tsuna tried to reason out to his treacherous mind. 'If I fall in love with a carnivore, I'll get eaten!'

'Eaten?' he repeated, and contemplated on the word. 'Why did I think 'eaten'? Isn't it supposed to be 'bitten'? He thought long and hard (no pun intended) until he manage to pinpoint the error in the sentence. It wasn't even grammatical. 'I'm thinking about being eaten in a sexual way by Hibari Kyouya at this very moment?!'

Shocking.

Like hell it is.

The gods might as well be laughing about him at this very moment. Was falling in love with the same gender this insane? Or was it just him? Is he even falling in love?

Ah, love…! How wonderful it is…supposedly.

And while Tsuna was pushing out both mushy and, surprisingly obscene thoughts out of his mind, he heard it. It might as well be a dream, or even a nightmare, but the voice was too real to ignore.

"Lift your shirt."

'WHAT. NO WAY.' Tsuna's conscious mind protested while his demons cheered and gave him more obscene thoughts.

"Umm..?" For the first time, Tsuna looked up, blushing insanely. For a second, he made eye contact with Hibari and then looked away just as fast. Well, Hibari didn't look particularly lecherous, with his arms across his chest, waiting for Tsuna to comply. But he didn't look particularly patient, too.

"Honestly, Sawada, do you understand what I just said? Or should I translate it in another language?" Hibari said dryly.

Tsuna started to feel the fever his blush had caused. 'Lift.' He told himself. 'You're just going to lift your shirt.'

With all the willpower he had left, he lifted his PE shirt awkwardly, all the while refusing to look at Hibari. When Tsuna decided that it was high enough, he stopped and held his shirt there. But Hibari didn't move to measure him.

"I'm not going to measure your stomach. Lift it higher."

Tsuna felt he was ready to faint from blushing. He felt like he was strip-teasing very unsexily. And that there's no way that Hibari would get aroused from that.

But who is he to say that? He doesn't know what Hibari's thinking now, does he?

'STOP THINKING PERVY THOUGHTS, BRAIN!'

Poor Tsuna.

When Tsuna lifted his PE uniform such that his shoulder blades were showing, Hibari smiled a bit in approval. Then he closed up on Tsuna and put his arms around him. Or at least, That's how it felt like to Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up and felt his face touch the cloth of Hibari's uniform. He didn't know what to think. His thoughts were too disorderly for him to keep up with, and if translated, it would just probably be, 'AKVFAJHBDFLG??!!' anyway. So there.

"H-H-Hibari-san?" his voice sounded a bit muffled. Tsuna's heart felt like it would fail him soon.

"Yes?" Hibari asked, in his normal voice, unperturbed at the least. Well, if that isn't self control, Tsuna doesn't know what it is.

'Too unfair!' Tsuna told himself, regaining a bit of his rational brain back. 'My heart goes crazy, and he's not even affected!' His eyebrows formed a horizontal line. 'But well, that's Hibari Kyouya for you. I'm such a loser, blushing like this…'

Then he felt something cool and thin along his back. It felt like…

Hibari pulled the tape measure from Tsuna's back to the front. Then he slightly bended to see the measurement. Nothing more than a simple movement. But Tsuna shivered. Not from cold, but from something else entirely. And he should. No one in their right malicious minds would see this as an innocent moment.

"If you won't stay still, I'll get your chest measurement wrong."

Was it just Tsuna or did Hibari's voice sounded husky? Damn pheromones, making him hallucinate. And even as obscene thoughts attacked him once more, Tsuna bravely fought them off and kept them at bay. He never thought that his lips would betray him, too, letting out a sound like—

"Hmn..!"

Yes, like that.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized what he just did. He went even redder. This time it was from embarrassment.

Hibari looked up curiously and slid the tape measure off Tsuna. He stood up straight again and took the form he wrote Tsuna's measurement data on, that was placed on the table, without taking his eyes off the boy.

Tsuna's eyes were seriously telling him to 'stop-looking-already!' but Hibari chose to be indifferent about it. Hibari was a demon again. And he looked a lot malicious than last time.

"Arousing me again, I see?"

Tsuna glared as well as he could while blushing. Hibari couldn't be more amused. He gestured at Tsuna's still exposed flesh. "Would you like to put down your shirt before you catch a cold?"

At Tsuna's realization, his eyes widened comically, pushed his shirt down, got his bag and ran out of the DC room. Again, Hibari heard the hurried footsteps in the corridor, this time tripping at least twice, and the "YAAARGH!!" from faraway.

Hibari chuckled, still unwilling to believe he's getting amused for the little herbivore's curious ways. Today, his toy had acted too cutely for him to ignore…or let go of. He rolled up the tape measure, satisfied.

He was looking forward to meeting Tsuna tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Does it sound like Hibari is falling in love already? Please answer in your review, teehee~XD (What a crazy laugh;; ) And Tsuna is obviously going to the dark side, so it takes some load off my shoulders. ovo

Ah, New Year is tomorrow, isn't it? o_o (since it's already 12:45am here o_o) So as thanks to all the blessings and trials that I received this year, I appoint this chapter as my year-ender chapter for 2008! Wahahahaha;; And I don't even think there's even such a thing as that;; Oh well, whateverXD Anyway, Happy New Year, guys! Looking forward to a happy year to write fics and fangirl again..! XD

* * *

**Credits:**

~**Reviewers** - Thanks so much for the reviewers, who told me my Hibari (no wait, that's wrong, he isn't mine o_o) was not OoC. *gives away Hibird plushies* So as thanks, I gave everyone this chapter a few days earlier than scheduled. (Is there even a schedule?o_o)

Well everyone, please thank the reviewers! XD And you should review, too, because I need people to tell me how the characters are behaving. ^_^ (Does it count if I tell you it cheers me up? ^o^)

…Review? ovo/


	5. of lying and admitting

**A/N:** Because I was inspired by what I said last chapter, (Tsuna is obviously going to the dark side) and because I love to see Reborn cosplaying, this chapter is born. XD

Another thing…o_O Hibari only makes a cameo(?!) appearance in this chapter. Well, just to inform everyone. But he appears in Tsuna's thoughts, so it's quite alright. XD

* * *

**Warnings:** There isn't anything to warn about. But that's just it. XD But I think next chapter will be…interesting, again. CX

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Wow, my first ever disclaimer. O_o Well anyway, I disown KHR, Star Wars, Yoda's quotes and stuff. I only watch the movies on TV, and I haven't read any of the books. My dad probably read some, but I'm not so sure about that either. XD

For Yoda's quotes, I found them in Wikiquote.

* * *

**Of Luck and Choices  
(chapter five)**  
by chumee

As Tsuna reached the school gate, he believed himself to be saved. So he stopped and tried to catch his breath while leaning against the cool concrete of the wall beside the gate.

He had never been so scared before in his life. He knew it was normal to be scared of ghosts, dogs, and foreigners wearing black tuxedos. He also knew it was also quite normal for a certain part of the world's population to get scared of Hibari Kyouya. But the thing is…they were never measured by him. They had never been (seemingly) hugged by him. He hadn't made them make coffee for detention nor saw their boxers and upper bodies before. Right? Right?

'What am I going to do?' the boy thought, worrying. It was impossible to avoid Hibari while he was in Namimori. He might as well change schools, move away and live in the moon. But that too, was impossible. Reborn wouldn't let him. He would do everything in his power to make him stay at Namimori until he was ready to be the ruler of the Vongola. Or something like that, anyway.

Another option was Hibari transferring, or moving away. But since those options are as possible as the sun rising in the west, Tsuna let the thought go. And while he was being miserable over thoughts that included him being harassed for the rest of his stay at Namimori, he didn't realize the two people who were standing in front of him, and one was shaking his shoulders and shouting his title.

"Juudaime!" the voice said. "Juudaime!" Shake, shake.

Tsuna snapped from his thoughts. "Gokudera-kun?" He looked at his right. "Yamamoto?"

Gokudera stopped shaking Tsuna and let his hands drop. "Are you sick, Juudaime?"

Tsuna laughed and scratched his head. "What are you saying? I'm fine, I'm fine."

"We have been calling your name for a minute now." Yamamoto said, and stepped closer to Tsuna. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really—" Tsuna tried to lie.

"Your mom says you have been eating less at home." Gokudera informed him, looking worried as well. "Do we need to beat someone up?" he asked, and instantly, the worried look turning into a murderous one.

"What? No, no, it's not like that—" Tsuna tried to explain.

"Did someone steal your money? And now they're beating you up and stealing your food? And threatening you that if you tell anyone, they'll kill you? Are they stalking you to see if you're telling anyone about it? What year are those bastards?!"

Tsuna could almost see flames behind Gokudera as the boy continued telling both him and Yamamoto what he'd to the bullies who were supposedly tormenting Tsuna.

But honestly, what a complicated theory.

"That's impossible." Yamamoto told Gokudera, cutting him in mid-sentence. "We're with Tsuna during school hours, aren't we? There aren't any suspicious…" And then, Yamamoto fell silent. Gokudera also didn't say anything.

And it looks like they already know. Because lately, Tsuna had been going to the DC room after class, telling both Yamamoto and Gokudera to go home without him.

"Hibari Kyouya, is it?" Gokudera began, looking at Tsuna. Indeed he looked ready to kill.

Tsuna sighed. "Honestly guys, it's not what you think." It looks like he had to lie a bit.

And the two stood patiently for his explanation, so Tsuna took a deep breath and said, "I got detention. That's all."

"That's all?" Yamamoto insisted.

"What's he making you do?" Gokudera asked, still suspicious.

Tsuna looked away so that the two wouldn't see the blush that was starting to form on his cheeks as he remembered what happened awhile ago.

"He wants me to make coffee for him for a month." He lied. And hurriedly, he added, "As detention."

The two looked like they were told Tsuna got addicted to smelling permanent markers.

"Coffee…" Yamamoto repeated. And then he started to laugh.

Gokudera, on the other hand, wasn't quite forgiving. "Why that bastard! Making the Tenth make him coffee!"

Tsuna decided to laugh along with Yamamoto. "It's no big deal." He said. "I make coffee for my dad all the time."

"That's different!" Gokudera was holding bombs now. "I swear I'll—"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna panicked and put his arms around one of Gokudera's arm. "Don't do anything rash, he'll kill you!"

Gokudera tried not to blush at the contact and tried to look very very _very_ angry.

He failed after looking at Tsuna's pleading face. And Yamamoto laughed some more.

"Make me some coffee, too, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, still laughing.

"Why you! I'll kill you too!!"

"Ahahahaha!"

"You guys! Stop fighting!"

From the DC room window, Hibari watched the scene with no amusement on his face.

* * *

Tsuna rolled over and stared at the ceiling. It was good Reborn didn't snore, but the constant "shopyuu" sounds were keeping him awake. Good thing it's Saturday today.

He groaned as he looked at the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table. It was already 4am. Why couldn't his brain be an obedient little thing? Every time he closes his eyes and was starting to drift off to sleep, his brain, for some reason or the other, remembers the feel of Hibari's uniform against his face. And then his heart will start to beat faster, and he would shake his head, trying to forget the sensation. And before he realizes it, he's wide awake again.

'Alright, alright.' He told his brain 10 minutes later, giving up. 'I admit it. Something is definitely wrong with me. And it's because I don't know what I'm going to do about it and not because I don't want to do anything about it that I'm not doing anything about it.'

'…How complicated.' Tsuna thought, amazed his mind got a hold of such a un-Tsuna-ish thought. Then again his thoughts lately had been—

Tsuna groaned at the new thought that entered his mind, rolled over, and didn't see Reborn smirk in his sleep.

* * *

"Good morning…" Tsuna yawned blearily, rubbing his eyes as he went down the stairs. He had his eyes open slightly because of the lack of sleep.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun." greeted his mom as he entered the dining room. "We're having UFO-shaped pancakes with ice-cream and syrup on top, today." His mom said and placed a plate in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuna yawned again and felt around for his fork.

"All his life has he looked away." Reborn said from across him.

Tsuna opened his eyes slightly wider and did a double take. Reborn was sitting on his usual chair, but he was wearing something that looked like a monk's robe.

"To the future, to the horizon." Reborn continued, twirling Tsuna's fork in his hands. "Never his mind on where he was…what he was doing."

"Who the hell are you?;;" Tsuna asked, looking dumbfounded.

His mom chose to answer for Reborn. "I think Reborn-chan wants to watch the Star Wars marathon this afternoon. He's cosplaying Yoda, now." She said, and smiled. "He also invited your friends, too, Tsu-kun." And then she faced the stove again. "I think I'll have to make more pancakes later."

'Don't say that smiling, mom.' Was what Tsuna thought. Then he looked at his own pancaked. He noticed Reborn's pancake was bigger. "Why is Reborn's pancake bigger?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"Size matters not." Reborn replied. "Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you?"

Tsuna decided not to reply to this weirdo and reached for his fork, instead. Reborn moved it away. But since Tsuna was more or less trained to defend himself and his food during mealtimes, he managed to get the fork from Reborn's hand.

Of course, he didn't know Reborn was going easy on him.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku." Reborn said, nodding with mock approval. "The Dark Side I sense in you."

'WTF.' said Tsuna's face. But he just started to eat in silence. And unconsciously, thoughts about a certain Hibari began to fill his mind.

But how can he just take it off his mind? His maddening smile, and his quiet, dangerous presence. Is he suppose to not feel anything from that just because they were both guys? And how is he supposed to face the DC leader, again? He could go on like normal and not mind what happened, but at the same time, there was something he fears losing…

"The fear of loss is a path to the Dark Side." Reborn suddenly said.

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and made him glare at Reborn from across the table. But Reborn was pouring more syrup on his pancake.

"…Do not just barge into my brain like that." Tsuna said, and stabbed his pancake with the fork. If Reborn knew what he'd been thinking yesterday, the baby wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

'Do not think, do not think.' Tsuna chanted in his mind, and hastened to eat his food to get away from this cosplaying mind-reader. 'Do not think' Cut. 'Do not think.' Chew. 'Do not think.' Swallow. 'Do not think.'

Tsuna looked up at the same time Leon became a tape measure.

A sudden wave of images from yesterday afternoon flashed in his mind and in the middle of it, he found himself starting to go red. He grabbed for his glass of juice before hurriedly drinking it.

Reborn smirked from drinking his coffee. "Once you start down the path of the dark side," he began, and put down his mug. "Forever does it dominate your destiny."

Tsuna almost sprayed juice on Reborn's face, but he knew better than to do that. So he forcibly swallowed the orange juice and almost choked.

"What." Cough. "Dark." Gasp. "Side." Wheeze. Tsuna took a deep breath and tried again. "Stop it with that creepy dark side stuff!"

His mom only laughed silently behind him. "How energetic so early in the morning!" she said, and took his empty glass to fill it again with juice.

Tsuna was about to say something about not letting Reborn watch the Star Wars marathon because he was obviously going crazier, (In Tsuna's perspective, Reborn is already crazy, so it had to be that the baby is going crazier.) but Bianchi just arrived.

"I'm home." She called out, and the sound of shoes being taken off was heard.

'Whose home is this, exactly?' Tsuna thought.

"Ah, welcome home, Bianchi-chan!" his mom called back and rushed to greet Bianchi. "Thanks so much for buying more ice-cream."

"No problem." Bianchi replied, and added. "I met Hayato hiding behind your gate so I brought him in."

Tsuna heard the sound of someone going up the stairs. Maybe Bianchi decided to let Gokudera rest first in his room. Knowing (or not knowing) she was the cause of Gokudera's trauma, she was pretty considerate.

Tsuna sighed, but allowed a smile to form on his lips. Maybe this was Reborn's way of cheering him up?

* * *

During the Star Wars marathon…

"Ahahaha..! I think I'm gonna try that light-saber trick with my sword in the dojo later." A pause. "Maybe I'll try it with my bat on baseball practice tomorrow!"

"EXTREME!"

"GAHAHAHA!!"

"Lambo, quiet!"

"Lambo-san the Great is here, too! Die, Reborn!"

"Oh, great warrior, hmm? Wars not make one great."

The sound of something heavy hitting Lambo's head.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm."

Something poofed.

"Hmm…Just when I was weeding the boss' garden…"

"ROMEO!!" The sound of Bianchi's poison cooking splattering on someone's face was heard.

"GAKK;;" Someone said and fell down.

"Oh no! Kawahiro-ojiisan's ramen!" The sound of running.

"Reborn, some more ice-cream?"

Tsuna sighed heavily as he sat beside a sick Gokudera in his room who was apologizing 'because-the-tenth-is-forced-to-watch-over-me.' It was good he didn't join watching the marathon because he still wanted to keep his sanity intact. And he knew being in the room where the chaos was happening would drive him nuts.

Tsuna smiled a little while thinking about something. It made Gokudera stopped apologizing to look away and blush, thinking Tsuna was actually happy to be here with him. Well, Tsuna was indeed glad to not be in the middle of a chaotic Star Wars marathon downstairs, but he smiled because he thought that…

Well, being with Hibari kinda drives him nuts, too. But the chaos in his heart was preferable over the chaos downstairs at any other given time.

* * *

**A/N:** If I were Tsuna, I would probably be torn between watching over Gokudera and joining the chaos in the TV room. And no matter what angle I look at, Gokudera seems to be in love with Tsuna like crazy that it's so obvious. O_o Am I wrong?

And Tsuna's thought before he fell asleep boggled me too. XD I had to double check if I wrote what I meant.

And also, I'm sorry about the late update. O_o I was writing another fic that has light 182769 in it so…o_o But I don't think it'd be posted soon because it's not finished yet, and because I'm translating it to English. Saying that, this chapter is also late because I was finally forced(?) to make an LiveJournal account. XD;; The link is in my profile, for those who want to add me. ^_^ Thank you~

…Review? ovo/


End file.
